When the Dust Settles
by Ebmajor
Summary: Starts the morning after the battle, deals with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and getting on with their lives and dealing with becoming adults. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would have better things to do :
1. The Morning After

Chapter One: The Morning After

It was a warm summer morning when Harry woke. The house smelled of bacon and biscuits and the sun shone through the window warming Harry's face. It had only been two days, but it seamed like an eternity since he had defeated Voldemort and had been staying with the Weasleys. He wasn't the only one, Hermione had stayed and so had Neville. Camped out in Ron's room, the boys woke simultaneously to the smell of a meal cooking. "Oh bloody hell! She's made my favorite!" Ron threw back the covers and rushed down the stairs.

"Well, better make sure he doesn't eat all the food." Neville joked before leaving the room leaving Harry alone. He grabbed his glasses off the side table and began to shake the sensation of sleep off when he heard a small voice.

"Harry?" Ginny was standing in the doorway, her hair was pulled back and her nightclothes were slightly rumpled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Harry, I never stopped…loving you. If anything I love you more. I thought I was never going to see you again." She stopped talking and began to cry. Harry rose and pulled her into a hug.

"Ginny, I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered in her ear, "If death couldn't keep me from you, nothing can, and well I love you too." Harry took her hands in his as she looked into his green eyes. "The whole time I was fighting I was worried about where you were and if you were hurt, it took all the strength in my body to not give up the battle and come find you."

"If I knew I was distracting the chosen one I would have stayed home." Ginny said with a smile. "I'm glad you're safe now." The young couple's lips met in a kiss, Harry wished that the kiss could last forever but it wasn't long until they could hear the rest of the burrow start to wake up. They walked hand in hand down to breakfast. They walked into a long table filled with people talking and laughing over bacon, eggs, and biscuits with jam.

"There he is! I would say the man of the hour but what he did should be remembered forever! To Harry!" Said Mr. Weasley as he lifted his glass to him. "Well I'd better be going, as you guessed the ministry is a little troubled and I should help out." He then kissed Mrs. Weasley and head out the door.

"Well I'm guessing after you eat you should go and pick up Teddy." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry had almost forgotten about Teddy, he almost forgotten about Lupin and Tonk's death as well. A familiar hurt spread through his body.

"I could go with you if you like." Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya that would be perfect." Harry said knowing he was going to need all the support knowing Teddy's parents died for his battle. He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked into the fireplace seconds before arriving at Teddy's grandparent's house.


	2. The Boy With the Blue Hair

**Hello, if you like the story so far please review! It would be great to get some constructive criticism and some more ideas. Thanks. **

**I would like to thank and Paperandink13 for being my first two reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obliviously. **

Chapter Two: The Boy With the Bright Blue Hair

Ginny and Harry arrived at Tonk's parent's house to see a small basket on the floor. Harry walked over to he basket to see a sleeping baby with bright blue hair. Ginny was the first one to talk. "You know you don't have to do this, if you don't want. Tonk's parents said they would take him if it was too much."

"Lupin and Tonks thought I could do this, I have to give it a try at least. I owe them that." Harry picked up the sleeping bundle and held it in his arms. He let out a small gasp, as the bundle moved in is arms. Ginny was teary eyed and she put her arms around Harry.

"I can't believe you're a Dad now." They both leaned in to kiss when Teddy started to cry.

"I guess I better get use to that." Harry said jokingly.

"He's probably hungry, I'll go fetch a bottle and his things." Ginny left the room leaving Harry alone with Teddy.

"There, there, don't cry. I'm Harry; I'm going to be your Dad. I lost my dad when I was young too. You're lucky you got another dad; all I got was a room under the stairs and three people who didn't want me. I almost had a dad, but I lost him too. You'll never lose me Teddy, I promise. You should know that your parents died so you could live in a world of peace." Harry just continued to look in awe of his new son. "You're going to be a great wizard Teddy, I know it." As Harry finished Ginny came into the room with Teddy's things and a nice warm bottle.

"Hermione will probably have to stay with Ron, and we could move Neville to Percy's old room and we could put Teddy in mine." Ginny said trying to sort out the sleeping arrangements in her mind.

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me and Teddy of course, he's your kid." They both laughed at the remark even though they both knew he was theirs.


	3. The Unofficial Family

'**Ello, there! If you are enjoying the story so far, I do ask you to review! I want to thank the people that have and I have seemed to forgotten to mention in the last chapter. She was one of the first people to review so thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would have never killed Fred. **

Chapter Three: The Unofficial Family

Harry and Ginny arrive back at the burrow to find Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting on the couch. Ron and Hermione were holding hands as Neville went on about the different uses for magic spinach. At the sound of their return, the conversation stopped and they all walked towards the sleeping bundle in Harry's arms. "Is that him?" Hermione asked totally dazed.

"No, we took another baby and left Teddy at his grandparent's." Ginny said laughing.

"He's gorgeous; he looks so much like Remus."

"I know." Harry chimed in. "He's just the best." Harry had taken over the role of Teddy's father immediately.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, be careful with his head though." Ginny had taken over a motherly role as well.

"So Lupin made you Teddy's godfather?" Neville asked.

"Ah, ya. I'm guessing he thought that if anything I would know what to do if they were ever gone. I never thought that I would have too." Ginny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when they all heard a shriek form the doorway.

"Oh, I thought I was seeing ghosts for a second!" Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen and walked over to the young couple. "You two look exactly like your parents Harry after you were born." Ginny blushed and Harry smiled and grabbed her hand. "I almost forgot, I have something for you!" Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the room and hustled back with a small cradle in her arms. "All of my children have slept in this cradle, and well, you're as much as a Weasley as the rest of us." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"What if I want to have kids?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Ronald Weasley why can't you be happy for your friend?" Hermione said as she slapped his arm.

"Oi' 'Ermione that really hurt!"

"Well I'm sorry but you deserved it."

"And of course I'm happy for him, it's just I want my kids to have some sort of air loom."

"Well, you always have those dress robes!" Ginny said with a laugh. The room erupted with laughter, even Mrs. Weasley let out a chuckle or too.

"Well, we better be getting Teddy to bed, thank you so much Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. It had only been an hour since they had picked up Teddy but Harry already knew that Ginny, Teddy, and he were a family and always will be. He out Teddy into the cradle and waited till he settled in. "Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

"As Dumbledore would have said, "You've already asked me one, but you can ask another.""

"Marry me." A look of shock flashed across her face but it then turned into a smile.

"Yes!"


	4. The Love of Two Wizards

**Hello! If you are enjoying the story please, please review! I would like to thank SnoopyKid for reviewing my last chapter! Here's something to make you laugh, go watch the Chamber of Secrets and listen to the guy talking to Mr. Malfoy in the store. I don't know what that accent is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; OH MA GAWD! It would be like soo totally cool if I did, right? **

Chapter Four: The Love of Two Wizards

"ENGAGED!" Mrs. Weasley was screaming at the top of her lungs, her face was almost as red as her hair. "You just finished your schooling! I don't suppose you've thought about income, or jobs, or where you'll be living?" She was on a rampage when Mr. Weasley walked through the door.

"Evening Weasleys! What's the ruckus about?"

"You're daughter has gone and gotten herself engaged to one Mr. Potter over here!"

"Well then congratulations are in Order!" He then pulled his daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law into a hug.

"Are you condoning this?" Mrs. Weasley asked furiously.

"Why not? They're both of age; Harry's training to be an auror, Ginny could be one too if she wanted. Molly, we raised good kids, kids that have good judgment and if Ginny thinks this is a good idea than I'm sure it is. We can't stop them anyway, if they're in love, they're in love. Remember when people thought we were too young to get married all those years ago. Now were as happy as can be." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears.

"My baby girl is all grown up!" She then pulled Ginny and Harry into a giant hug when Ron, Hermione, and Neville came down stairs.

"What's all the commotion?" Neville asked.

"Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny answered excitedly, Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione ran over to the happy couple.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione said lovingly.

"Thanks Hermione it means a lot." Harry said as he took his fiancé into his arms.

"Have you guys picked a date yet?"

"Ah, not yet. It happened less than an hour ago so we haven't talked about, date, time, or place." Harry answered.

"Well don't be silly, you're having it here." Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "Ron you'll get married here too, as will Percy, George, and if Charlie ever settles down than he'll tie the knot here too. I'd better start to tell the relatives, darling can you help me?" She motioned towards Mr. Weasley to follow her into the kitchen.

"Well, congratulations!" Neville said. "I'm going outside to garden if anybody wants to join me." Neville then left the burrow and started to walk down the large amount of land.

"Hermione lets go help my mum in the kitchen." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and left with Hermione leaving the two boys alone. Ron finally spoke.

"Did you get my sister pregnant?" He asked bluntly.

"No, of course not, Ron I love your sister. I'm marrying her because of that, not to cover up a pregnancy."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it mate." He pulled his best friend into a manly hug. "And, congratulations."


	5. Teddy's Parents

**Hi, Sorry I've been so M.I.A lately. Just final projects and tests and what not, gross I know. I want to thank SnoopyKid for reviewing again and if you like the story please review, I would be so grateful! This chapter is a little short, I know but I have some good ones coming up! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. **

Chapter Five: Teddy's Parents

Harry was sleeping peacefully until he felt someone pulling on his arm. "Harry, it's your turn, I think he has to be fed." Ginny was lying next to him and as he pulled on his glasses his eyes adjusted and he remembered where he was. He got out of bed and walked over to the cradle and picked up the crying baby. The baby's hair changed from a bright red to a calm blue as Harry held him in his arms.

"What's the matter little guy?" Harry asked as the baby started to giggle and touch Harry's face. "Gin! Wake up! I think he knows that I'm his dad!" Harry said excitedly. Ginny slumped out of bed and walked over towards them. The baby looked over at Ginny and smiled. "I think he knows you're his mum, too."

"Well, it has been a couple weeks, and of course he knows you're his dad, he loves you. And so do I." She kissed him on the cheek. "Wait till we have kids of our own." She suddenly paused as a look of horror flashed across her face. Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry Gin, I want kids too. Maybe we should wait a while though." Teddy started to whine and cry.

"Harry, where are we going to live?" Ginny asked suddenly. "It's just something that's been on my mind for a while."

"Well, I was going to wait until everything was ready but I do have a house. Sirius', your father got it back from the ministry for me and your mum has been helping me fix it up." Ginny's eyes lit up and her mouth broke into a smile.

"Oh, Harry Potter, I love you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him as Teddy fell asleep in his arms.


	6. The Opportunity

**So, I have been M.I.A for a whole year….my apologies! I recently discovered these stories on my computer and got inspired to continue, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if only. **

Chapter 6: The Opportunity

Ginny entered the dark room as the rain tapped against the windows. She had been at quidditch practice all day for the Hollyhead Harpies. She glanced at the clock, it was 11:20, Harry and Teddy had been asleep for about 3 hours or so. She tried to make as less noise as possible as she walked through Sirus's old house that Harry and her had fixed up and made home. She sat down on the couch and collapsed into the cushions. "I thought I heard you come in, how was practice?" Harry came in and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"It went well, really well." Ginny fiddled with her engagement ring as she spoke.

"Well that's good, Teddy poured soup on his head so good day overall." Harry laughed as he spoke.

"Harry, I need to say something and you can't get mad."

"You're starting to scare me, is everything ok?" Harry sat down next to her and brushed a cool hand over her hair.

"We can't get married this year," Ginny said "I got a quidditch job, in Ireland, for six months."

"Ireland? That's, just so far. Six months is such a long time too, I guess I'll just have to put a hold on auror training and, well, Teddy won't care where he is."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! Gin, this is a great opportunity, I don't care if we have to wait thirty years for our wedding, as long as we are together, that's all that matters to me." Harry grabbed Ginny's chin and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
